The instant invention relates generally to automotive vehicle tires, and more particularly, to a paint spraying protection cover.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect vehicle tires. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,448 of Kromanaker, 3,141,794 of Horner, and 3,001,509 of Carpenter et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.